


Falling

by jdrush



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, M/M, maybe leading to something more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdrush/pseuds/jdrush
Summary: It would be so easy to fall.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 4





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Still belong to Sir A.C. Doyle and BBC1.  
> AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm slowly uploading my old stories to AO3. This was originally posted to my livejournal February 19, 2011. Just a little 200 word drabble. Thought I’d challenge myself. These notes are probably longer than the fic.

Sherlock’s fingers gripped the edge of the bridge, desperately clinging to safety, but it was getting harder to hold on. His hands were cramping up, and his arms were so tired. He couldn’t stay like this much longer, but he had no choice. He was afraid to let go, so he fought to hang on--and if that wasn’t a metaphor for his life, he didn’t know what was.

This wouldn’t be the first time he fell, but it could well be his last. He looked over his shoulder into the inky water of the Thames, wondering if he would survive its depths or if he’d be swallowed alive.

So tired of the struggle. It would be so easy to let go, to fall, to end the torment. . .

"Sherlock!" A familiar voice, filled with fear and panic broke through the night, and suddenly, his wrists were gripped in strong, dependable hands. "I’ve got you!" With frantic, desperate tugs, Sherlock was pulled onto the bridge’s surface. He lay there for a moment, breathless, staring up into the smiling, comforting face of his savior. His friend. His John. "You’re safe now."

He might be safe, but Sherlock knew he had already fallen.

**THE END**


End file.
